He Walked Away
by chachingmel123
Summary: A unique spin on the usual No Such Luck fanfics. What if Lincoln got tired of his old family and unlocked a power that allowed him to change families? Note: Not full chapter, waiting for feedback.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

Why?

Lincoln Loud had to ask himself, as he stood in his family backyard in the middle of the night like a dog.

The cold night air blew through his Blue Pjs and softly touched the bare skin under it.

However, he didn't even notice it, he just stared at the brown chiped away door above some old wooden steps, the smell of garbage filling his nose because of Lana unhealthy binge through the trash which she never bothered to clean up.

The door was only a minute away but the walk might as well have been a lifetime.

Beyond that door, were the safely sleeping members of his so called Family.

None of them had bothered to provide him with a blanket and none of them had voiced any concern about what could happen to him, a 11 year old boy, sleeping out in the dark at night with nothing but the clothes on his back to defend himself with.

The darkness brought the howls of stray dogs looking for a meal and weirdos who wouldn't dare show themselves in the day time.

Any moment, he could easily be kidnapped but his family still would keep the door shut.

And why such a harsh treatment you may ask?

He lied to his abusive big sister Lynn because be wanted time for himself.

And it worked.

And he tried the lie on his whole family.

There were 11 kids and all of them were constantly grabbing for his attention, he just needed on night to himself.

And now he was here.

They had boarded up his room and kicked him out.

He looked up at the clear moon in the sky.

It was only one night, but he understood that he could die out here.

One night, was all it took for a life to be snuffed out.

But what could he do about it other then to beg and plead with his family, hoping for them to grow a heart and let him in.

However, as he looked at the full moon, an emotion he rarely allowed himself to feel burst through the dam he had set up in his mind over the years.

Anger.

Anger at his family.

Anger at his situation.

He was always bending over backwards to accommodate his sisters and his parents.

It was always him, who had to say sorry and stroke each of their egos.

It was only him, who had bags under his eyes while his sisters got time to themselves along with amazing hours of sleep.

He would always run himself into the ground and being here, told him just how little his own family thought of him.

Lincoln knew deep in his heart that the only reason they would allow him back in, was when they all realised how screwed their life was without him.

After all, who would get Lola ready for her new beauty pageant?

Who would take care of the baby?

Who would be a test subject for Lisa?

Who would be a punching bag for Lynn Jr?

Who would model clothes for Leni?

Who would be there to have their ears blown off when Luna, wanted somebody to hear her new song?

Who would Luan crack jokes to?

Who would his parents give massive responsibly to for simply being a boy?

He was tired.

Tired of leading this life.

But what could he do?

This was his family, it was not like he could swap his family for another one.

He couldn't go to the police either because even though his parents shouldn't have that many kids in the first place, being in an orphanage was no place for Lily.

Suddenly he saw.

[System Booting up. Welcome to the Family System. You wish to trade your family. Would you like to start over in another family?]

And Lincoln didn't care if the cold was getting to him or desperation to get inside had finally consumed his mind to hullicinate, he swipped yes looking like a crazy person.

The next thing he knew, he was in a room that was run down, it barely a bed and a cabinet, there was a terrible cold draft coming from the broken door, which showed the heating wasn't on.

What made it more unappealing was a the tiny bin that was breaking apart in the corner.

In his hands was a dustpan and brush.

[Quest Unlocked: Sweep your new room]

[Reward: Family selection, Daily spin, Gas (1 month), Electricty (One Month), Shop unlocked, Fridge (Stocked), Money 2000 dollars]

Now, Lincoln knew he was asleep, but since this was a dream, he began to sweep the place, putting it into the rubbish trash bin before he heard the notification and suddenly the room came on and the draft in the house was no longer present.

The screen poped up and this time, he saw a bunch of families and a family creation tab as well.

He scrolled down and had to stop and stare when he saw 12 familiar people.

10 of these people were terrible versions of his sisters that he remembered tormenting him in that dream, he had.

But was there really any difference with how they treated him compared to his sisters, now that they refused to acknowledge he existed?

Sure his sisters, didn't do it regularly but each one had tormented him in some form of another.

However, Lily was just a baby and didn't know any better.

He wanted to scroll down but his mind wouldn't leave the group.

If only there was some way to modify them so that they weren't complete assholes to each other and more importantly towards him.

If that could happen, they would be his dream family.

Suddenly he saw.

[You wish to modify? Who do you wish to modify?]

And then each of their profiles came up and he couldn't believe it.

He could literally just erase a few lines in their description and then write his own into it.

He got a good look at each trait and had to cringe at some of them.

No wonder, they were so mean to him, when he saw 'Violence to your sibling is funny if they cry, its funnier' as one of them.

He quickly corrected that but, he decided to add one more member into the family and not have the parents look exactly like his own.

He added a latino boy, that reminded him of ronnie anne in looks, but he seemed cooler and less likely to hit him.

He darkened his mother skin and then found out he could edit himself.

He kept his white hair and just styled it differently, he wore a orange hoody instead of an orange shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

He changed his name to Logan.

He finished and saw.

[Please decide what they do]

He then went through all of them.

He felt the urge to one-up his former family like they constantly one-upped him in life.

He finished and saw the last information about what to call the family.

[ Supreme]

Well, he was terrible at making names.

He pressed enter without thinking it through for hours like his sisters would have done.

And then the world went black for him.

The world shifted and he was suddenly fast asleep in a much better and higher quality bed but it was moved to the left to make way for another bed that had a dark-skinned boy sleeping in it.

On the shelves appeared toys and comic books.

In the corner was a computer.

The space was way bigger than his closet.

Rooms began to appear down the hall alongside his own, each filled with two or three boys before getting to the master bedroom, where a man and woman slept.

Each room was personalised to fit each person personality even if it was only a section.

Before two bathrooms appeared, a large kitchen, a living room, garage, a massive minivan with two smaller cars alongside it.

And a tree to top it off, along with a mailbox close to the road.

The family came into being.

Lincoln had no idea that, that what he thought were mere minutes was actually months in the real world.

He had been missing for 2 months.

And scene!

Just a taste. I want to see what you guys think about it. Should I continue? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Loud House.

Enjoy!

"BREAKFAST!" Yelled Lynn Senior, having just walked out of his room in his signature green jumper, brown pants and shoes.

He stood in the hallway; the sticky brown carpet did more than enough to ensure he had brown carpet hair on the sole of his shoes for the entire day, once again.

He soon heard the unmistakable rumble of each Loud sibling turning in their beds, and groan.

If it was one or two people, it could easily be ignored, but this was ten people making it sound like thunder.

He walked down the hall and turned left when he approached the stares, he then carefully stepping over what looked like a spilt chemistry set and headings to the kitchen.

The kitchen had no light on, but it didn't need to be, he could correctly see his wife filling herself up with coffee on one hand while in the other, was her cell phone.

She had become obsessed with keeping her phone in her sights, ever since they filled out a police report with the police when they had all realised Lincoln wasn't going to show his face to them anymore.

The following day, after kicking him out, they brought him his breakfast through a Cat flap and just left it at that.

It wasn't until they all came home and some of them went to the backyard did they see that the green cereal bowl was not only untouched, but the cereal was now soggy, and there was a bird swimming in it.

They then proceeded to call him, but they got no response.

It wasn't until Lisa added herself into the equation that they reviewed last night 'security cameras', that pointed out into the backyard, did they realise this was far more serious than they first thought.

Lincoln had stared at the moon before going crazy and shipping his arms for no apparent reason and the next thing they knew, he had completely vanished into thin air.

It was understandable to think; he had been practising magic, so they nervously laughed it off, only for Monday to roll around and not only did Lincoln not make it to school, his teacher called asking why he wasn't in school when Lincoln was known to always be at his desk on time.

They could no longer run away from reality, they called the police and filed a missing person report, and when asked where they last saw him, they answered the backyard.

It was then that it hit them that leaving a child outside for a whole night was grounds for an arrest, so they had to lie and say morning.

Within a day, the fact that the only boy loud was missing, spread like wildfire into the neighbourhood.

This resulted in, any way they went, what was previously dread because of the noise, now had the whole neighbourhood poking into their business, they would whisper about how incompetent the parents were and even darker, whisper that they had done something to him.

The eyes of suspicion followed them everywhere.

What made it worse, was the reason that kicked off how they treated Lincoln, turned out to be a lie.

The truth was the team that bested hers had cheated.

They weren't kids at all but retired professional players who with a bit of make-up could pass as children.

They were found out when they were caught driving their cars.

The revelation had been like an avalanche to Lynn junior, she had been happy her team could advance, but the happiness soon was destroyed when the memories of what she did to Lincoln slapped her across the face.

Lincoln hadn't been bad luck after all, and she treated him so terribly.

That's why when the Loud sisters showed up in the kitchen, not a single one of them had that energetic and loud vibe, they were known to have.

Even Lily could pick up on the severe vibe and wasn't smiling.

"Has the police called?" Said Lori, in her own blue bathrobe.

Both parents looked down, not meeting her eyes.

Sometimes silence spoke louder than words.

And the silence was all they needed to know that Lincoln has not only not been found, but the police were still clueless.

Lisa looked at her monitor and stared at the signal that came from Lincoln tracking chip, one of the many that she put on all members of the family.

It was still dead.

Either somebody was jamming it, or it was ripped out of him since only she knew how to safely detach it from somebody.

This possibility made their predicament even more disturbing.

#Supreme family house#

Suddenly Lincoln was woken up by the sound of the door slamming open, followed by.

"WAKE UP! MOM, WON'T LET US HAVE PANCAKES UNTIL YOUR UP!"

The voice was male, and Lincoln felt his inside go deeper inside him as he cringed.

That voice.

He turned around slowly, only to come face to face with not just one but two boyish terrors.

Lexx and Leif Loud.

Or from the names above their heads were now, Lexx and Leif Supreme.

[Lexx Supreme (Little brother)]

[Leif Supreme (Little Brother)]

It wasn't a dream?

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Leif.

He and his twin brother delivered a blow to both sides of the room at once.

The full weight of their tiny bodies hit their stomachs directly, and Lincoln jolted up, clenching his stomach in pain, and so did Lucas, they both jolted awake and held their stomachs tightly.

"Okay, we're up!" said, Lincoln.

The two gave smiles before walking away.

"Jesus, those two got heavier," said, Lucas.

Lincoln looked to see [Lucase Supreme (Twin brother)] above the dark-skinned boys head; the boy wore a big purple shirt over small black short.

They now had the same hairstyle as what he styled it the night before.

Looking down, he saw himself in orange pj's, but instead of long orange bottoms, he always wore shorts like him.

"I'll brush first, and you can bath. If we stall, we won't hear the end of it" said, Lucas, bored and yawning.

Lincoln stared.

This was creepy.

Just a moment ago, this guy was an image on a screen, and now he was a living and breathing person.

[Quest Unlocked: Get ready for the day]

[Shower (0/1)]]

[Brush teeth (0/1)]

[Change Clothes (0/1)]

Rewards: Family emergency bank account, Level Up, Individual skills unlocked, Pancake skill unlocked, Conversational Skill unlocked, Family share skill unlocked]

"Are you coming dude?" said, Lucas, seeing him spaced out.

"Ur, yeah," said, Lincoln before following the boy out of the room and he found out the corridor was similar to the Loud house, but the walls were dark blue, and there were pictures on the wall of the whole family, a pile of boxes in the corner.

He followed the boy to the nearest bathroom and immediately knew, the toilet was not only working, but there wasn't a massive hole in front of the toilet for people to chuck things through from down below, all the towels were either on a heater or neatly packed in a combinate with their names on each section.

Lucas found his toothbrush and seeing the mirror; Lincoln realised the power of having identical hairstyles, even though they had different coloured skin, hair and similar facial structures, they could pass as twins.

All of this was because of a hairstyle.

He took a shower because of the quest.

Being outside and treated like trash, the sweet hot water that soon poured on his skin was godsent to his tense nerves, and then he found his towel and wrapped it around his soaking body and then walked out, and Lucas immediately got in, while he brushed his teeth.

It was mysterious how the two of them just clicked with each other, they didn't need to say anything, but they worked with a fluidity that he never had with his sisters.

When they were done, they walked back to their rooms and put on their regular clothes, they arrived in the dining room and saw freshly made pancakes on a long table, how the pancakes remained hot was beyond him but it was godsent.

And then he saw the boys, the boys who previously tormenting him with a smile were now waiting patiently around the table, glancing at the pancakes every once in a while, or outright slobbering.

Lincoln was pleasantly surprised see that one of the two chairs that weren't filled had his name etched onto it.

He sat down on it, and Lucas sat on his own.

"Here, you go, little bro," said, Luke, giving him a plate full of pancakes before they could devour everything.

Lucas made his own and started pouring syrup on it in droves.

That's when they all fully began to eat.

"Mom, this is amazing," said, Loki, not on his phone like his counterpart would be.

Lincoln and the rest of the males agreed; these pancakes were outstanding.

It tasted so much better because he could feel that it hadn't been rushed and it was made with order instead of what could be found in the fridge.

The women of the house, who had blond hair over one eye and whose skin was like snow blushed and said. "Its just something I've been doing recently."

The man of the house spoke up and said. "So, kids, are you excited for your first day, tomorrow?"

First day? Thought Lincoln.

"I can't wait to transform fashion rejects into fashion, yes's," said, Loni.

"I can't wait to introduce my music to a new crowd," said Luke.

"I can't wait to introduce the power of laughter to this town," said, Lane before he brought out the male voice of Luan puppet. "I'll turn their frowns upside down"

"I can't wait to cream every sissy at every sport," said, Lushe Supreme Jr, Lincoln had changed his name because it would have been too creepy, having exactly Lynn Jr name.

"I want to be left alone with my dark thoughts," said Lars.

"I just want to read comic books." said, Lucas and Lincoln wanted to squeal.

He always wanted a family member who was into comic books like he was.

"I want to mud, wrestle!" said Leif.

"I'll rule the child male modelling scene," said Lexx. "Look at me. I'm hot."

"I want to conduct some fascinating experiments in this new environment," said Levi.

The baby babbled something as if he was a character in an action flix which got them all to laugh.

But then Lincoln noticed all eyes were on him and he said. "Ur, well, I guess. I'll be hanging out with Lucas and maybe make friends?"

The instant he heard that all the boys said.

"That sounds so weak."

Weak?

It was a thousand times better than brutally mocking him and using their fists on him.

In fact.

Lincoln realised watching them ate that he hadn't been pants by male Lynn Jr, shortly after being woken up or been hit with a fist, he didn't remember hearing the unholy sound of music vibrating off the walls from a speaker and a guitar or the sound of Loud house chaos that he dared going through every morning.

And then the baby started to smell.

"I'll get him," said, Loki, getting up. "I'm the oldest after all."

Those simple words made Lincoln go so huge when he heard them.

What?

The oldest taking care of the baby instead of being on the phone?

It was like all his hopes and dreams had been poured into all of them.

He watched Loki get up and take the baby as the young man said. "Come here, little guy" before going to change him in another room.

Five minutes later, he came back with clean hands and an equally clean giggling baby boy.

"So, what should we do today?" said, their mother.

"How finish unpacking?" said, Lushe. "We can make a game out of it."

"If we make a game out of it, by my calculations there is a 78 per cent chance, that something will be broken," said, Levi. "Our parents are well off but not that well-off."

Parents.

Not Parental units. Lincoln noted immediately.

"How about we chill in a park?" said Loni. "I can get great pictures there."

"I'm game," said Loki.

"Soccer!" said Lushe Jr.

"I can pray on the land in which the dead have been buried on," said, Lars casually making everybody look at him with wide eyes.

"As long as we can bring our game consoles," said, Lucas and Lincoln nodded.

All of them agreed to go to the nearby park.

They ran to their rooms or basement; Lincoln was proud to see a copy of all his games and Gameboy here.

Booting it up, revealed all the high scores on it read 'Logan Supreme' instead of Lincoln Loud.

Lucas got his own, and both of them walked out of the door and hopped into the van with the rest of the family.

The inside of the van was much cleaner than the Louds, Lincoln realised immediately, as he buckled down on purple cushy seat that didn't smell like garbage.

It took a navigator to find the nearest park and looking out; Lincoln realised he was in his old neighbourhood but a different part of the neighbourhood.

They drove to the park; he would often go with Clyde to and got out.

That's when Leif and Lexx revealed water balloons that they mysterious kept hidden.

Everybody else revealed their water balloons.

It seemed they all had the same idea.

And just like that, a switch had been made, and the quiet and polite family erupted into chaos.

Water balloons rained down like rain.

Loni was nailed immediately because he stood still.

They started running, even the adults.

[Quest unlocked: Have fun with your new family]

[Reward: diversion skill, Families happiness+11, 20,000, Relationship for each member+7]

Lincoln was hit in the face by a balloon and was drenched, only to be hit from behind by Lucas who was smug only to be hit himself by a sneaky Lane, who was like a ninja in his element.

From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a battle was going on.

A police car drove slowly to the side of the park and looked at the scene going on.

Lincoln caught their eye, especially because both of them had just been looking at the missing list only a minute ago.

A kid who had white hair was so unique in this neighbourhood that Lincoln Loud was famous for it.

But then they saw a man who had dark skin but had white hair as well; however, he obviously not of a grandfather age, so they just decided to watch.

When the family had run out of balloons to throw, they were all soaked to the bone.

"PILE ON OUR PARENTS!" suddenly Lushe yelled.

And they all did, completely buried both of their parents under their weight.

The police car decided to drive along.

Just a normal loving family.

[Hidden Quest Complete] Lincoln suddenly saw.

What?

And then they all got off their parents and brought ice-cream for lunch, truly just chilled in the park.

Lincoln never thought he would be playing videos game so energetically with a family member one day, and they would know what was going on.

And if a ball came over, they were met with apologises before the ball was taken away.

They spent hours just enjoying the park before they decided to go back into the van and leave.

They left just before Lynn Jr came onto the park to practise one of her many sports, just missing them.

However, tomorrow, she and every Loud member would know the Supreme's.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

In two houses, the same thing happened.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" yelled Lynn Senior and Lushe Senior.

The Loud family reacted in a loud and chaotic way.

The Supreme family, calmly walked out and felt like they had a lot of time.

The Loud family pushed their way through each other to get to the bathroom.

The supreme family just split up because there were two bathrooms and were timely with each other.

Lincoln skin had darkened overnight including everybody else as well as if they were babies who just got their genes sorted out, he didn't know how to feel, now being of similar shade as Ronnie Ann.

He was becoming more and more a part of the family physically and Lincoln loved it, it was like he was finally allowed to breath, it was like he was on a much-needed vacation from his family.

The calmness of this family, made his anger towards his family smoothen out instead of boil over like hot cakes.

The Louds were yelling at each other and the adults of the house were overwhelmed with making sure everybody was prepped and ready for school.

The Supremes, had their lunches and homework made the night before, so they walked out into the van calmly.

The Louds almost crushed each other getting in and even driving away, they still were getting ready.

However, none of the Supreme had to do their makeup or finish their homework.

The Supremes decided to drop by the new middle school first before dropping everybody off one by one.

That's why those 6-13 were dropped off, but Lexx got to stay because of his competition so Lincoln stared down, the second most scary building he had ever encountered.

School.

"Let's go inside and meet the principle" said, Lars as all of their eyes widened because they didn't know he was beside them.

They walked in and could tell, people were looking at them because everybody knew when new kids appeared.

Luckily it wasn't hard to find the Principle office at all and all of them were ordered to sit on the blue chairs in the office while they check which classrooms they would be in.

Meanwhile, Levi Supreme was dropped off in a preschool and walked towards it, he excited to see what others his age we're up to instead of that fancy university gig he had just gotten out of.

He walked in and saw the chaos that were toddlers to 4-year olds running around.

"What the?" he said, as he was almost flattened by running kids.

Suddenly he heard. "You'll get used to it"

He turned around to see what could only be called a lighter female version of himself.

"Lisa Loud" said, Lisa.

"Levi Supreme" said, Levi.

"Would you like to be part of an experiment?" said, Lisa.

"Only if your part of mine" said, Levi.

There was a beat of silence before both of them smiled, they both knew they would rarely test it on themselves.

They were going to get along swimmingly.

#Scene Change#

Lola Loud was just about to enter her competition when she was suddenly shoved out of the way by an arrogant voice.

"Move!" said, Lexx Supreme, almost slamming her into a wall.

"Hey!" she said, picking herself up.

He turned around and said. "Shoo. Your blocking light from reaching my preteen face"

"Presteen?" said Lola. "You almost slammed me into a wall"

He looked her up and down and said. "Really? That might have been better judging by your looks."

Lola was seething and said. "What did you say? Say that to my fist."

"My, how unlady like, you are." he said. "But then again, your entering an easy competition. If I was a girl, you wouldn't have a prayer of a chance. After all, nobody can beat Lexx Supreme. I hope you break a leg. TaTa"

And than he walked away.

Lola was furious.

He was so vain like her and she hated it being directed at her.

She hated Lexx Supreme.

#Scene Change#

"Look at this crowd" said Luna, as her band peaked beyond the purple curtains.

There was a crowd of about 500 children, packed into a school hall waiting to hear music, as a special occasion.

It was their biggest crowd, yet.

They were about to go on, when suddenly all three of them were shoved out of the way.

"Hey!" said Sam.

"Move. Were going first" said a heavy guy.

"Hey, you can't just do that" said Luna.

"We can and we will" said Luke, turning to her. "Didn't you read the update to the schedule last night?" he then produced a paper that said very clearly that her band was now second and his was first.

All of them were speechless.

"Now if you excuse me, my band, 'Red Devil', needs to play" he said before he turned and said. "And that's your British accent? I've actually be Britain and adjusted mine accordingly. If any of them heard you, they would make sure you die of shame."

Luna went bright red with rage and embarrassment.

All three guys went on stage and Luke said. "Hello, Middleton, are you ready to rock with a real band?"

The kids cheered and even Sam who was usually calm went red in the fame.

However, they had no idea that his band would follow them today like the plague.

#Scene Change#

Lynn Senior just barely managed to get through the elevator.

He found that there was a dark skinned man with white hair wearing a suit in the Elevator.

"Just made it" said Lynn Senior and then he noticed him and asked. "New here? Don't worry, the work place is pretty laxed. You can come in 2 hours late and nobody bats an eye. This work place has saved me so much time. You know, I can have a little time for myself for half an hour and then come here"

The man looked at him, but then the door opened and both of them walked out.

Lynn Senior was surprised to see that they were going the same way, he grabbed his badge and sat at the desk.

The man went above him and went to the special hooks.

Manager.

Lynn Senior face dropped as the man put that golden badge on that said 'Lushe Senior Supreme'.

The man got out a clipboard and looked at Lynn Senior and Lynn Senior cringed when he thought about what he had just told the man in the elevator.

The man finally spoke and it couldn't have been more horrifying. " My name is Lushe Senior Supreme, I am your new Manager. You are 45 minutes late, Loud. No excuse? 3 strikes and you're on suspension."

And then the man walked into his new office and closed the door behind him.

What happened!? The workers were panicking.

The previous management had been fired that's what because the dozens of complaints about potential clients not being able to find anybody to help them, had grown too big to ignore, apparently Lynn Senior was not the only one who came in when they felt like it.

Now they were going to have to deal with somebody who won't allow them to be lazy without a reason.

#Scene Change#

"Good morning" said Rita as she walked through the door at her dentist.

"Good morning, Rita" said her co-worker before she said. "Did you hear? Our dentist was just sold."

"What?" said Rita, with wide eyes. "To who?" and more importantly would it affect her hours?

"Some woman who owns a few businesses here and there" said the co-worker. "I highly doubt she would use her legs to come down here. You know women like that, don't do anything unless their being paid. She's most likely a trophy wife."

"I see" suddenly a new voice said.

Both of them turned to see a blond-haired woman with white skin was in a green dress.

She looked young and gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Alice Supreme" she said. "The new owner." All colour from co-workers face drained. "I see that bad mouthing me is far more important than doing your job. Please clean out your desk, the dentist is closed until we can find your replacement. Everybody else will have to call all those appointments to explain what happened and those who are urgent while be directed to another dentist. They will get paid for the time you cost them. I'm not a Trophy wife, I worked hard for where I am today and clearly you are don't have the drive to move up the leader on your own"

The co-worker was in shock and so was everybody else.

She walked away and walked through the door.

She had left her mark.

#Scene Change#

The principle came to see Lincoln and the others.

"Oh, the Supreme Children" said the Principle. "Each of your teachers have been called"

And that's when the teachers came.

Lincoln could have gone back to completely white when he saw his teacher Miss Agnes Johnson.

The teachers introduced themselves along with each grade they teach.

Lincoln just feel her eyes on him and how it lingered, after all he could have just changed his hairstyle and his skin could have been a slight beach tan, instead of the result of a dark-skinned parent.

However, Lincoln had a sudden thought.

Why not be Logan?

I mean, it's not like he had anything going for him at school before.

The only highlight he had was being in the same class as his best friend Clyde, everybody else either ignored him, was a teacher or went out of their way to antagonise him.

People walked over him because of his 'defuse all situations, no matter what' upbringing, and that's what landed him being kicked out on that faithful night.

He kept thinking about what would have happened if he had been firmer and taken Lynn Senior hits and the families glares from saying no.

Heck, if he had been more firm in a lot of cases where he had been taken advantage of, he wouldn't have gone through so much emotional pain.

He would have gotten in trouble but he wouldn't have been taken advantage of.

That is why, he looked her straight in the eye and was determined to not be that weak pushover that he was previously.

She was surprised.

He and his brother went with her to the classroom.

They entered the classroom and the moment the teacher came into view, all the kids sat down like good little angels instead of the chaos they created a second ago.

Miss Agnes Johnson went to her desk and said. "Class, today we have two new students" and all eyes looked at them. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Lucas Supreme" said Lucas. "I like videos games and doing stuff, I guess and this is my twin brother, Logan."

"Hi" Lincoln said, in the same voice because there had been no option to change voice but he could change how it came across.

Hearing his confident voice, many eyes widen in surprise.

"You two, why don't you sit at the front" she said, while looking at him to see if he would declare this all as a joke but it never came.

The two saw the seats and Lincoln cringed on the inside when he saw how bad it was to be at the very front of the class but on the outside, he was calm and took a seat next to his brother.

"Now for those who were new" she said. "We were learning about how we can solve a long equation by breaking it down"

And then she showed an ungodly looking mile long maths problem.

"Here are some sheets to recap" she said, before she said. "And to those who just joined us. Do what you can, I just want to see how you would face"

And then she started handing out the sheets and Lincoln felt eyes at the back of his head.

She put the sheet on his desk and then walked past it.

Once it was done, Lincoln panicked when he saw the questions, but before he saw the words 'Write name here', he found himself writing 'Logan Supreme', on the dotted line as if he was possessed.

He turned to Lucas to see the boy had already started and then back at his sheet.

Think.

[Family Skill Share Activated. Selection: Loki Supreme 100%, 92%, 85%, etc]

Suddenly the world opened up before his eyes and he saw the answers appear onto the sheet in blue text, as a blue light shone over invisible ink.

Either he was going half mad or he had unlocked a godtair cheating skill.

Well, he could see he was running out of time for this skill and began to copy down the answers and working out before the answers disappeared.

Thankfully he finished faster than the skill did.

He looked over and found Lucas and he were done at the same time and both of them noticed the other.

They both got up and took their sheets to the teacher desk and everybody was surprised including the teacher, when they both put it down.

"Are you sure, you're done?" Said the teacher, it hadn't even been 5 minutes.

"We're done" both of them said before giving each a knowing look.

And then they went back to their desk's.

The teacher began to look their work over, expecting half-filled answers only to be shocked, a minute later as she went through their paper.

It was like they shared one mind and copied the other, number by word, even the bonus questions.

It was all correct.

By the time the other students started putting their papers in, she had already graded the twos papers and handed them back to them.

For the first time in his life, Lincoln saw a 100 on a test paper and it was directed at him.

The pride he felt was so overwhelming.

He couldn't wait to show it to his mom and dad, and...oh.

Suddenly Lisa many trophies came to mind and the packed cover of the fridge filled with years long papers that his parents would never remove.

Maybe, he would show his other parents and see what happens?

"Well done, Logan and Lucas for your outstanding papers" said the teacher, especially surprised with Logans. "Keep up the good work"

Both Lincoln and Lucas gave each other a high five.

And then all the papers were handed in and she started class.

The effect of the Skill share was gone and Lincoln saw a cool down timer for it, so he was back to regular Lincoln for 15 minutes.

Luckily because they were new it wasn't expected of them to speak up and understand what was going on because there were references to previous classes thrown into the mix and all Lincoln had to do was shear a blank look on his face.

After an hour, they switched to English and with a better inspect of his writing that came with it, Lincoln found that not only did he unconsciously write his new name but his handwriting had changed as well all.

Lincoln never thought about how easy it would be for his teacher to identify Logan and Lincoln as the same person just by comparing the handwriting next to each other.

It was a subconscious thing that would have gotten him busted but the system took care of that.

All he and his brother did was take notes before their teacher gave them each a copy of the book the class was currently reading and offered extra classes to help them catch up.

However, the moment the bell rang for Break, the once peaceful school descended into Chaos and their classmates wanted to know all about their new classmates.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Thanks for the Review Anon. However my stories are never that one dimensional. This stories is in the infant stages and I plan to take the story on an emotional rollercoaster.

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

Lynn Junior walked into her middle school with her head held high and her sisters right behind her when she suddenly got this terrible feeling.

The feeling of one of her records about to be broken.

And as in on cue, the school was suddenly filled with hundreds of mouths counting.

"1,209. 1,210. 1, 211"

Lynn rushed to the back of the school building, where she saw a loud crowd forming.

People were still counting.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said.

"Some new kid is about to break Lynn jr record! " said, one kid.

She turned to see a dark-skinned guy who was almost the exact copy of her, but in male sports, doing push ups on the monkey bears.

When it became clear he broke the record, he thrusted his body up and did a few push-ups that way, show off before flipping and landing on the ground.

"Easy as pie. Was that really a record?" he said, while he high-fived his comedian brother.

"Boy" suddenly, her coach said. "I've never seen somebody break that record so easily. How would you like to be the star quarterback for the football team?"

"Wait, what?" said, Lynn. "But I'm the star!"

"And you are." said, the man. "You still be the star of the girls football team. He'll be the star of the boy's team. The official team of the school."

And Lynn seethed, it wasn't her fault that she was pretty much the only girl in school who was seriously into sports, which meant any female team the school had was lacking.

She tried out for the boys team, only for the man to refuse when she wanted to play with the boys that were around 15 or soon to be 15.

It was like playing against half the team.

"Don't worry coach. I'll bring in so many trophies that you'll be blinded by it" said, Lushe, before he said. "Later Linda."

"Its LYNNN!" she said.

"Whatever, don't care, unless you can beat me, that is" he said, before walking inside.

She had no idea that this guy would blow all her undefeated in school records today.

#Scene Change#

Luan walked into her class, having prepared her best jokes when she heard laughter.

She froze and entered the room only to see a dark skinned male version of herself with a female verion of her puppet on his hand and he was surrounded by the females of the class.

"Lane, you're so funny" said, one girl.

"Why thank you, but I can be a lot brighter" his puppet said, and then his bow tie started lighting up like a Christmas tree making them all go.

"Oooh"

"Wait a light up bow tie?" said, Luan. "I don't have that. That is surely a crowd pleaser." before she said. "Wait a minute. He stole my early morning show."

Already her day wasn't starting off great it and it was going to get worse.

#Scene Change#

Lucy sat down at her desk, writing more in her dark fiction dairy, when he came in.

A dark-skinned emo boy.

"Can I have your attention, please" said, her teacher. "Today, we have a new student. Please tell us your name"

He sighed and Lucy was stunned to see eyes transformed into hearts in many of her female classmates eyes, blushes appeared on their faces.

She could almost hear the sappy music, see the romantic background replaced behind him and his normal bored speech turning into a wink before showing a pearl white smile.

"My name is Lars Supreme." he began. "I like horror movies. Dark punk music. Doing rituals. And I can't think of anything else"

"...We'll, I think you'll be perfect to sit next to Lucy" said their teacher, pointing at the goth girl.

"Whatever" he said, sitting beside her, while a good amount of girls oogled him.

They could have been twins but only he looked to be guaranteed some romance in the future.

Life was so unfair...thought Lucy.

#Scene Change#

Lana was going through her morning garbage when she heard the sound of disgust right behind her.

She turned to find a boy who could have been twin brother but with darker skin.

"Gross, you're eating out of the thrash" said, Leif Supreme. "Unlike you, I'm actually civilised. I eat premium mulch"

He got out his bag and showed.

"Wait, you got that stuff?" said, Lana, jumping out. "I've been trying to get my hands on one of those. Let me have some" reaching out.

"We'll, you can't have it" he said, putting it of her reach. "I don't share my mulch with a girl who's content with eating anything from the thrash. Enjoy your stomach ache for the rest of the day. I saw a lunch lady throw pizza's slices that were glowing green in there"

And then he walked away and as he did so, Lana suddenly felt the parts of pizza she had eaten, come up and sucker punch her in the gut.

Not even her titan gut could save her from those pizza's slices.

She ran to the toilet while Leif just want back to class in which he snuck out from like her and eat his mulch.

#Scene Change#

Leni began to walk into her shop, only to bump into a guy who had dark skin and fabulous clothes.

"Oh, hi" said, the guy.

"Fabulous clothes" said, Loni.

"No, you have fabulous clothes" said, the guy.

And then the shop owner noticed both of them.

"Leni, I'm glad you made it" said, Ms Carmichael "Say hello, to our latest male model, Loni Supreme. No more guess the size of our ideal costumer, we can use him as a model. Isn't this great?"

Meaning Lincoln was out of a job to test her ideas.

"Are you another worker? What's you name" said, the guy.

"Leni Loud" said, Leni, before she said. "I have some really good idea; I want you to try on"

"I got some idea's of my own as well" said, Loni before producing a really impressive rolled up pictures of his fashion idea.

"Wow, great taste" said, Leni.

#Scene Change#

Lori came into work, only to bump into a literal line of costumers, that she had never seen before this early in the morning, in the corner of her eye she saw her boss with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Thank you for your purchase" said, a male upfront. "Here's your drink"

Lori walked to the front and noticed the line was made of mostly females and who everybody was cuing for was dark skinned guy who looked like her.

He gave every single girl, a calm and charming smile before sending them on their way.

However, before Lori could confront him, her boss did.

"Oh, Lori isn't this great" said, her boss. "The new guy is really doing wonders"

"The new guy?" said, Lori.

"Loki Supreme. I hired him some time ago but he starts today." he said, before laughing and saying. "Since he started working, females have been blowing in, like never before. Isn't this great? He's single and he puts his phone away while he works. I could have never imagined, that I would make as much money in the day time than after school time. But when somebody that attractive is mending such a station you expect such a thing."

Excuse me? What about me? Thought, Lori feeling the several unintentional blows to her self-esteem.

She was attractive.

"Oh, right. Lori" said, her boss, as if noticing her for the first time. "Somebody had an accident in the bathroom" handing her a mob and bucket. "Go clean it up"

And Lori frowned but took the cleaning supplies.

#Now#

The moment that bell rang, Lincoln whole class surrounded them.

The questions came in like a flood gate had been released and they were right in the middle of it.

"How old are you guys?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you two really twins?"

"Why does one of you have white hair? Did you dye it?"

The questions just kept on coming threatening to bury them alive, through the mess, Lincoln vaguely could single out 'You look like Lincoln', 'is this a joke? Your obviously Lincoln', 'Who is the boy next to you, Lincoln?'.

Lincoln pretended like his ears didn't become miraculously sharp whenever the word "Lincoln" was thrown into the mix.

Suddenly his brother must have reached his breaking point and yelled.

"ONE AT A TIME! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE MANNERS!?"

The class of 20 fell quiet.

"Like we said, before. We're twins" said, Lucas. "The reason why one of us has white hair is because our dads got white hair. We recently moved here from Spain, because our dad got a better opportunity and the neighbourhood is a lot quieter. Now can you all back off, so that me and my brother can eat our lunch's in peace?"

They all backed away, the boy was taking no nonsense from anybody.

Lincoln vowed to be more like Lucas in being direct.

However, not everybody backed off.

Clyde, bless his heart, said with all the courage he can mustered. "Your Lincoln, right?" to him.

And Lincoln wanted to tell his best friend everything and say yes, he was Lincoln.

But.

"Sorry but, my name is Logan" He said, making the boy's eyes widened. "I've never heard of Lincoln before. Do I really look like him or something?"

And Clyde looked like a puppy, Lincoln almost broke down then and there as the boy said. "...Oh"

But that didn't mean Logan Supreme couldn't be friends with him.

"But you seem like a cool guy and I don't have any friends yet" said, Lincoln. "What's your name?"

"Clyde Mcbride." said, Clyde.

"Cool name, like an action star" said, Lincoln making Clyde smile.

And then he opened his bag to have an apple, cereal bar and a cookie.

Just enough to get him to lunch.

When the bell rang for the end of break they were back in their seats, it was science and since they were new, they got partnered up with each other and just told to fill in the safety application that would take them roughly 20 minutes to complete while everybody else was having fun and doing experiments.

They both got to wear goggles though.

And then the bell rang for lunch.

Both he and his brother were out of there and heading to the place that smelled of food.

In the hall, they looked around and saw the line for hot lunches.

They entered it, new kids stuck out a sore thumb but Lincoln tried not to think about that as he got to the front of the line.

Food was placed on him and he waited for his brother before they saw their siblings and sat down next to them.

By now, Lucy and Lana had noticed him.

"...Lincoln?" said, Lana, seeing him tanned and with a different hair style and clothes, next to people she had never seen before, except for the guy who transferred into her class.

Lincoln tried his best not to turn around and meet his sister's eyes, he was too scared of what his eyes may convey if he locked onto theirs.

After all the last time he met those eyes, those eyes wanted nothing to do with him.

So he focused on the food in front of him, when suddenly he felt his pants being pulled back and something hot and wet was shoved into his underwear.

He cringed and let out a scream, the sound of Ronnie Anne laughter hunted him in his ears.

As he turned to her, his first instinct was to default into somebody who just let it go but he was tired of being the punching bag and taking it.

His brothers got up seeing this but what he did next had them laughing and cheering.

He took his hot, piping meatloaf, opened the back of her shorts and poured it right in.

Hot meat on a backside was not good.

The toughest girl in the school, let out a defining scream as hot meat dripped down from her legs.

The whole hall went silent as Ronnie Anne snatched up the nearest bottle of water she could find and poured it down her shorts.

When she came to, the whole cafeteria was looking at her before erupting into laughter.

"Good one, bro" said, Lucas.

Lincoln was shocked to see nods of approval from none other Chandler McCann and his gang.

Never before would he have thought he would see the most popular kid in school nod in approval in his directions.

Under the laughter and cheers, Lincoln felt good.

Really good.

Even if his sisters were given him a disbelieving look.

But then through the laughter and chatter he heard.

"LOGAN SUPREME!"

The hall went deathly silent as they all saw Wilbur Huggins, the principle, standing in the doorway.

Lincoln pride deflated immediately.

How much did the man see?

Apparently enough.

"Come to my office now" said, the man.

Lincoln got off his chair.

"And Ronnie Anne follow" said, the man.

Both of them, essentially did the walk of shame to the Principle office.

However, Lincoln noticed immediately that Ronnie Anne was offered clean pants and underwear from the lost and found while he was made to soak in what she did to him.

The moment he stood up for himself, he was made into a criminal.

We'll it was, what his treatment told him.

When Ronnie Ann appeared, they were both allowed into the principal's office, where the man asked them what really happened.

Lincolns spoke up taking a page from Lucas.

"This girl, that I have never seen before, took her lunch and dumped it into my pants" said, Lincoln, finding a voice he never thought he had. "It was unprovoked. What was I supposed to do? Just let her burn my legs while hers stayed burned free?"

Both of them looked shocked.

Shocked that he was standing up for himself.

"Ronnie Ann, is this true?" said, the Principle.

"Ur, well yes" said, Ronnie Anne.

"Detention" said, the principle and Lincoln was about to celebrate when he heard.

"And you, Mister Supreme. Could have handled this a lot better" said, the principle. "I'll need to inform your parents, in case they need to pay for a hospital bill after the check-up"

Lincoln eyes went wide.

What about her parents?

What about if he got burns, did the man expect his parents not to bill hers?

And then Lincoln thought of his old parents' reaction and knew he was on his own with them, but what about his new parents?

"Ronnie Anne, you may go" said, the principle.

Ronnie Anne left.

"Now you are going to sit here and watch me call your parents" said, the principle before dialling the number for his father and putting it on speaker phone.

#Phone conservation#

Lushe Senior picked up the phone in his new office.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, is this Logans Supreme's father?" said, the principle.

"Yes, who is this?" said, Lushe.

"Hi, I'm the principle." said, the principle. "We had an incident just now in the dinner hall. Your son spilled hot meatloaf down a girl's shorts"

"He did, what?" said, Lushe sitting straight up and Lincoln was cringing in the background.

But then the man asked something that surprised them both.

"Why?"

Stunned silence.

"Why?" said, the principle.

"I know my son" said, Lushe, stunning both of them. "He would never do such a thing unprovoked. What did the girl do, that you're not telling me about? I agree pouring hot anything down a person pants isn't the way to go but so god help me, if I find a single hair on my son out of place. And the girl hasn't received proper punishment, a bill from the hospital isn't the only thing you as a school need to worry about"

It was a downright threat of legal action and Lincoln was shocked.

The principle panicked as he realised, even though the Supremes were a large family like the Louds but unlike the Louds they actually had the money to get a lawyer involved and take the school to court.

Never had Lincoln seen a man crumble so fast.

"N-No, need to go that far, Mr Supreme" said, the principle. "I've suspended the girl for 2 days and issued a detention for your son. Our school does not encourage bullying of any kind"

"I surely hope not" said, the man on the other end. "But I'm not done. I want the girls full name and the name of her parents. If I have to take my son to the hospital, I will be billing them"

And Lincoln couldn't believe it.

But then he realised, he had poured all his frustrations he had with his original father into Lushe Senior, when creating him.

Lushe Senior was what he wished his father would be.

A father who thought without going straight to punishment.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
